


We Are Groot

by Fleurtygirl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurtygirl/pseuds/Fleurtygirl
Summary: Rocket assumes everyone understands what Groot meant when he said, “We are Groot.” It leads to a surprising conversation when Rocket takes offense to Peter being propositioned.





	We Are Groot

“Can you believe the audacity of that Golden Birch to just proposition Peter in front of us? You don’t just try to sleep with someone’s humie like we don’t matter.” Rocket was fuming and pacing back and forth.

Gamora had a bemused little smile on her face. But Drax and Peter were looking at Rocket in complete confusion. 

“I am Groot!” Baby Groot said while also looking adorably annoyed. 

“That is rude and ungrateful,” Responded Rocket. 

Which only confused everyone, normally Groot calmed Rocket down. Rarely did Groot spin Rocket up on purpose. Finally, Rocket had devolved I’m annoyed muttering and anger assembling a bomb. 

Gamora was sure that this was misplaced loyalty for her or her and Peter. So she sat next to Rocket with the intention of letting Rocket know she wasn’t upset. 

“Rocket, it’s ok, I wasn’t upset about the High Priestess trying to flirt with Peter. He didn’t take her up on it.” Gamora stated to Rocket. She wasn’t even sure how she should feel about the situation. 

“Oh, so just because you’re not upset, means that the rest of us shouldn’t be offended.” This seemed to upset Rocket and Groot even more. 

Groot marched up to Gamora waving his little hands and pounding towards his chest, “I am Groot!” 

Then all of a sudden he looked like someone had cut the wind from his sails. “I am Groot.”

Baby Groot sat down on the floor and put his little head in his hands. He looked so dejected. 

“No, no, no! Just because you aren’t as tall as you used to be does not mean our relationship isn’t valid or that you aren’t as important. Gamora didn’t mean that you can’t be offended someone was trying to poach our humie.” Rocket has scooped up Groot and was trying to make him feel better while shooting Gamora a reproving glare.   
“Right,Peter?!?” Rocket looked up and demanded. 

“What? Huh?” Grunted Peter. “Oh, yeah Groot. You are super important to us.” 

“See, just because you can’t sex us all up anymore doesn’t mean you aren’t just as important.” Rocket soothed. 

“Yeah!” Peter agreed. A second later, he whipped his head around. 

“Wait! What? Anymore?” Exclaimed Peter, Gamora, and Drax exclaimed. 

“I am Groot,” he said with an apologetic look on his face. 

“Of course we don’t expect you to spoor when you’re this small!” Rocket protested indignant look on his face. “Right, we aren’t expecting to be sexed up when you’re in your early regrow this stage! That’s why we’ve been waiting, right guys?”

And that’s how the guardians of the galaxy found out they were in a poly relationship with each other and they had tree sex without realizing.


End file.
